


Cat Nap

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cat John Egbert, Drabble, M/M, Wolf Dave Strider, boyfriend au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John is a cat, Dave is a wolf... can I make it any more obvious?
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider





	Cat Nap

Dave's sitting down on the couch, scrolling through his feed when-  
John starts kneading his claws into Dave's jeans.  
"Ouch!" Dave grunts in pain, "what the fuck, man? That hurt!"  
John yawns, he ignores Dave's pain and rests on Dave's legs.  
Dave scratches right behind John's pointed black cat ears. John's tail settles down on the couch as Dave's wolf tail wags back and forth in joy.  
John starts purring and keeps purring until he falls asleep laying his head on Dave’s lap. Dave leans back and puts down his phone. He shuts his eyes and drifts off into sleep.


End file.
